


To Dance Upon Roses

by Tmas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ball, Cheese, F/F, Fluff, Love, Mercy - Freeform, Widowmaker, dance, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Angela is invited to a ball but feels out of place when she arrives until Amelie asks her to dance.





	To Dance Upon Roses

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva

“Ma'am your invitation?” 

The man at the door asked sporting his jacketless tux. His red bowtie made him stand out just like all the other security and catering personnel. Angela let go of her white gown with frills on the shoulders to hand over her invitation.

“Here you are.” She spoke softly handing it over. 

“Thank you ma'am, enjoy the ball.”

“Thank you.” Angela replied brushing her hair out of her face. Her long blonde hair was down and loved to be in her face. She lifted her dress again to keep it from dragging and began walking inside to the sound of her dazzling white heels. As she walked deeper inside she could hear a string quartet playing beautifully to her hear. She was always a sucker for string instruments. There were tables of food and drink beyond the ballroom floor. People mingling and dancing and drinking fancy wines. She had never been to anything like this before. 

"I'm just stopping by as a favor." she thought to herself. 

She didn't know anyone there and her co-worker, who asked her to come, was nowhere to be seen so she decided to get a drink. She met the bartender with a smile and asked for a drink. He explained what high class fancy wine it was but she didn't care. Angela just needed something to help her nerves. She was out of place and from the looks she was getting, others knew it too. She downed the drink quickly and diverted her eyes away from the looks to gaze at the dance floor. It was a beautiful sight. They seemed to float among the floor never missing a step. 

“Care to dance Cheri?” A whisper snuck into her ear. 

Startled, Angela turned to face the woman. Her name was Amelie. She stood fearless in a black tux with a black bowtie. Her hair was midnight black pulled back into a ponytail and her grin construed confidence.

“I'm sorry, I'm actually…” Replied Angela making an excuse. 

Amelie put her finger on Angela's lips “The sunflower gazes at the rosebed wishing to be one of them but it is the sunflower that stands out above all.” Amelie said continuing to give Angela a grin. 

Angela was taken for a moment. She didn't know what to say. Amelie grabbed her hand and pulled it to her lips to kiss. 

“Shall we?” 

Angela nodes “o-okay.”

Amelie led her to the dance floor by the hand. They arrived in the center of the floor where Amelie turned and looked Angela in her blue eyes. Angela was nervous. "Where do I put my hands? I don't know the steps what was I thinking?" She thought with a distraught expression. 

Amelie's right hand lifted Angela's chin. “Don't worry Cheri, I will lead.” Her hands guided Angela's into place and they started to sway. Angela had never really danced before. She let Amelie lead and she did her best to follow. 

“You are nervous dear girl. Why do you tremble?” 

Angela looked at her and said “ I've never danced before and everyone has been staring at me.”

The music shifted to a slower pace. Amelie guided Angela's arms around her neck and Amelie placed hers on Angela's hips pulling her close. 

“The roses patronize the sunflower for being different.” 

“Is it that obvious? Do I stand out that much?” 

“Oh Cheri, close your beautiful eyes for me.”

Angela hesitated at first and then agreed. She closed her eyes. Amelie pulled her closer to lay Angela's head on her shoulder. 

The room faded to darkness. The people and the ball became a distant memory. Amelie began to whisper “ We are in a field of roses.” Roses became manifest at their feet. “The stars are ever so bright.” And stars appeared to shine on them. “The moon reflects our majesty.” The moon lit up. “And you are a beautiful sunflower with roses at your feet. They can't touch you because you walk above them.”

Angela was swept in by the moment. She was lost and didn't want to be found. Her heart skipped and butterflies swormed her delicate tummy. Tears started to swell in her eyes. 

“Now open your eyes Cheri.”

Angela opened her eyes to be met by Amelie's. She was crying in front of all these people and none of them mattered anymore. The only one she didn't want to see her cry was Amelie. 

“I'm sorry I just…” Angela briefly let out. 

The music slowed to a stop. A man walked up a few steps that lead to the rest of the house. He beckoned the crowd and they gathered around. The man began to speak to the mass. 

“Thank you, thank you. This ball is in honor of miss Amelie. If you would your grace, please say a few words.”

Angela was again stunned. Who was this woman?

Amelie walked up and commanded the crowds attention. “Thank you for coming this evening. I am in search of a bride. Tonight is about just that. By tonight's end I'll have a betrothed. And I think she is here tonight. Thank you again for coming.”

Amelie walked right over to Angela in shock. What did this mean? Who is this woman? All thoughts running through her thoughts. Amelie took Angela by the hands and began to dance with her. 

“This is my house and this is my ball. I am prince Amelie. Will you marry me sunflower?”

Angela smiled so bright with a tear in her eye.

“Yes!”

They kissed and danced into the night...


End file.
